Navy and Scarlet
by GuSiRuLi
Summary: Some AoKaga drabbles and prompts since I feel like writing something every now and then. Raised rating to M just in case, but not lemon or whatever you might call it. Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes I might make.
1. Gap

**This was asked of me on Tumblr as a prompt: "A fluffy AoKaga", so it's short and stupid hahaha, but I decided to post it here anyway, because why not?**

**Rated T.**

**No other warnings except the usual disclaimer, since I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basket, and maybe some grammatical errors as English is not my first language.**

* * *

**Gap**

_Cuteness_ isn't all about appearance.

Of course, it's part of it, but Aomine doesn't fall for that. He doesn't "do cute"_. _Cute faces, cute colors, cute clothes, cute gestures…. Nope. Just, get it away from him. Especially overly cute girls. Yuck. Most of them are so fake he could probably see the 'Made in China' stamp under their panties.

However, he's starting to suspect he indeed _does cute. _In a different sense. Like, in a 'too-wide-of-a-gap-between-appearance-and-personal ity' sense.

How else could he explain the tight feeling he gets in his chest and the uncontrollable drive to squeeze the other against his chest until almost suffocating him? Aomine's so out of character in his own skin he gives himself goosebumps sometimes, but he just can't help it.

The proof and example is right before him, cluttering around the kitchen, the red head's main domain and where the aforementioned gap gets the widest.

And ugh, isn't Kagami just the cutest when he doesn't even notice how adorable he is himself? Aomine still can't believe he's thinking like that, but singing (or more like mumbling since Kagami's Japanese hasn't gotten that good yet) along Perfume's 'Nee' while doing bits of the definitely cutesy choreography, in his opinion deserves changing his personal view on his preferences.

It doesn't end there, however. How can such a rugged teen be as adorable as having to hug a cushion while watching TV to feel comfortable? Or be such a feral player on court only to finish the game with a smile so wide and innocent you'd feel like you've been fulminated by an angel? What about being a sexy motherf*cker in bed and then sleep like a cub, all rolled up and cuddly? The Touo player is torn between getting angry (at who, he doesn't know) and turning to mush half of the time.

_Definitely, the gap is the key_, he thinks as he prowls behind the oblivious dancing male, sneaking his arms around Kagami's midsection and feeling him jump a few inches in the air before tenderly biting at his neck.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" is the blushing 'angry' response he gets before the red-head shows him such a soft, adoring smile Aomine starts fearing diabetes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! =3**


	2. Misleading

**Rated T**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Misleading**

'_Fuck!'_

Kagami was by then panting rapidly, legs trembling from exhaustion in an attempt to keep a steady rhythm, hair tousled every way possible and face flushed a deep red as he bounced, all this while that bastard Aomine sat still, watching him, a mocking smirk plastered on his face.

It just wasn't fair.

After a long boring day of classes and the hellish training from the devil-descendant Seirin female coach, Kagami Taiga had been sent home with an extra exercise program especially designed for him and even had ended up playing a few one-on-one games with Aomine on his way home by coincidence. Needless to say, the crimson–haired young man was completely worn out, and now _this?_ It truly wasn't fair, he deserved some rest! But what made it particularly unfair was the rope.

Why a rope of all things? Couldn't it have been a different thing? He struggled, twisting it in his hands.

"F-Fuck… it's too… hard. I can't… anymore" –Kagami managed to say between puffs of air. His bouncing motion was getting sloppier as time went by and droplets of sweat slid profusely down his face and back, making him itchy everywhere.

"No, it's not, Bakagami. You're just not used to it. C'mon, go faster! Just a bit more and you'll be done."

"I really can't Ahomine! My legs… are… starting to go… numb!"

"Che! This is why you won't ever beat me. You're too weak!"

"Easy enough for you to say…hah… it when you're just sitting… there doing nothing!"

"Oh, but I'm doing something?"

"What… is it? Uggggh…"

"Heh! I'm watching as you suffer"

"YOU BAST-WHOAA!"

The ace of Seirin almost fell on his face if not for the fast reflexes of his rival ace from Tōō, who grabbed him by his shoulders just in time.

"You're so clumsy, and after you were told to do this properly…

_Can't even jump a skipping rope for a few minutes, can you?_"

* * *

** I was in a teasing mood and that's all I can say in my defense. Though I kind of failed ^^;;**


	3. Skin Sensitivity

**Oh, wow, this one is actually longer than the rest! Hahaha. Not by much though.**

**Should I rate this M? Hm... Maybe? there's nothing too... inappropriate. I'd rate it T too.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Skin Sensitivity**

"Owowowowowowowowow – OW! Don't slap my head on top of it!"

"Shut up you idiot! That's what you get for being and idiot, Bakagami!"

"Mah, mah, Aominecchi, he was just too into it, c'mon. Here, Kagamicchi, you should sit down. It was your right leg and shoulder, wasn't it? Ah-ha~ Such a pity, it was my turn to play a one-on-one with Kagamicchi too!"

"Kise, you spoil him too much! It's his fault for attempting to do that crazy jump and failing. What if he had hit the basket pole instead? An idiot will always be an idiot!"

"Shut up yourself, Ahomine, stop pestering me! I know it already, okay?"

Aomine reluctantly crossed his arms and snorted unamusedly at the now grumbling red-head, facing afterwards the other way with a conflicted face while Kise helped Kagami to the worn out bench at the side of the street court.

But really, who else but Kagami would have thought to dunk from that distance all of a sudden? Hell, Aomine himself knew the Seirin ace had ridiculous jumping power and had seen his 'Meteor Jam' before but that distance was just impossible! (At least for now…)

Grumbling himself, he looked in the direction of the other two again to find the Kaijou ace pulling off one of Kagami's tank top strips until it stretched over his deltoids.

"Arara… That's some hit. You have a slight burn from sliding on the ground and it's swelling a bit. Just a sec, I'll go soak my bandana on cold water from the fountain and we'll try to avoid the swell as much as we can. Aominecchi, check his leg, okay? I'll be right back!"

"Sorry about that, Kise, thanks." The blonde darted off towards the other end of the park where the street court was after giving out his instructions and nodding at Kagami's words.

"Ah, Aomine, it's okay. No need, my leg doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Tch, whatever, let me see it, Bakagami." Kneeling down, the blue-haired male set Kagami's foot on his thigh for support while he checked his ankle first, softly leading the appendage into different moves to check the joint. After finding nothing wrong with it, he went on to check the rest of the other's leg, searching for another burn or bruise.

Aomine was surprisingly gentle during the process, which in turn made the red-head feel bad about finding it so. Even he knew to what extent a bad injury could mark a sportsman career, and, of course, so did the tanned male. Kagami dropped his chin towards his chest guiltily while he waited for his impromptu examination to end.

"…Okay, nothing too wrong with it, it seems, though since you were complaining about the pain when you tried walking so you might have pulled a muscle on the back of your leg. Some rest and a massage should do the trick…. Hm~"- A slow, crooked smirk started drawing itself along the Touo ace's face.

"I- I SEE! H- heeeeeh? A massage, okay, good, maybe I'll ask coach tomorrow for one, you can let go of my leg now, thanks Aho-Aomine. Phew, that's good, nothing wrong. But seriously, I'm good, I was just exaggerating a bit before, it doesn't hurt that much h-hahah". - _I don't like that smirk you bastard!_

"Naaaaw, don't worry about it. But now that I'm down here I think I should do the full course, you know? I can put some of Satsuki's massaging techniques to use, heh."

He pulled up the end of the other's basketball shorts until it bunched around the injured male's thigh and he slowly slid his rough hands down the length of Kagami's strong leg to his ankle, feeling the fine hairs prickle his finger pads from time to time.

"No, seriously Aomine, stop, I don't need i-hng!"

Aomine slid his big hands up again and around towards paler male's calf, stealing glances at the now slightly reddish face on top of him. _Heh, this is more interesting than I'd thought and I haven't even started yet._

Putting more pressure behind his movement, the blue-haired male slowly dipped his fingers on Kagami's skin, feeling for the more strained parts of the muscle and cautiously massaging the surrounding area. He had boasted about Satsuki's techniques but he was a completely different story. He had no experience whatsoever and he knew a bad massage could end up even worse than an injury, so he stuck to the movements he knew were efficient but still safe enough to perform.

Finding a particularly big 'knot' on the other male's muscle fibers, Aomine treaded carefully around it, putting more pressure and alternating it with soft touches that could've passed as caresses. He watched as one of Kagami's hands, the one from his non-injured side, left its previous position as a tight grip on the bench to grab at Aomine's shoulder, scrunching up his own tank top strip. By then, the red head's breathing rate had picked up, his inhales shallow, and his face almost as red as his hair. Was it from how good the massage felt? Was he overly sensitive? O was it just embarrassment from the almost silent little moans that had escaped his mouth? The tanned basketball player didn't even care, taking great pleasure on seeing his main rival so ruffled up.

"Ah, there! Not there!"

…

"No, no, wait -hng-"

…

"A-Aomine, that's enough, I can't a-anymore!"

…

"_No more please!"_

As if scalded, the taller player let go of the other's leg. - _Those sounds are not fair Bakagami!_

Now panting even faster, the Seirin ace opened his slightly watery eyes at the sudden loss of contact.- "A-aomine?"

"ARGH, DAMN YOU!"- Propelling forward towards the other's face, intent on devouring the oblivious man's mouth, Aomine forgot about Kagami's foot on his thigh, making the other topple over the other side of the bench and making him pull Aomine down too in turn.

The fall was not pretty. The darker male had had half a mind to put one of his hands behind Kagami's injured shoulder, but both had ended up feeling the tumble, and it had hurt like a bitch. Kagami had received yet another hit to his back while Aomine had busted his shins against the bench on the process and his knees upon landing. The awkward position they ended up was just another thing to account for, with Kagami's long legs bent over the bench and Aomine on his fours, stomach just above the other's face.

Both of them stared blankly ahead for a while from the shock. Slowly, Aomine leant backwards until he was face to face with the red head. Suddenly aware of the other, both of them snapped out of it at the same time, turning their burning faces away.

From the corner of his eyes, Aomine couldn't help but glance back at the male under him and, with a devilish smirk, he remembered his real intentions. Taking hold of the jumping prodigy's chin, he made Kagami turn his face towards his own yet again and quickly crushed their lips together, stunning the other into a submissive state that allowed him to invade and ravish his mouth until he got his fill, brushing his tongue along Kagami's gums and the edge of his teeth, intertwining their wet appendages while trying to evoke some kind of response out of the other's.

With a final lick to Kagami's sensitive palate that made him shiver underneath him, the taller male separated and swiftly got back up, both of his feet on each side of Kagami's thighs, extending a hand towards the still stunned basketball player.

"Heh. C'mon, Taiga, get up."

"Oooooy~, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, a few fans spotted me and- …Kagamicchi? What are you doing down there? Are you okay?"

Finally snapping out of it, Kagami turned to glare at the devil incarnate on top of him while grabbing his hand, giving it an almost-painful squeeze, making it only funnier to Aomine, who winked and stuck out his tongue at him.

"You bastard…"

A completely childish wild chase ensued, leaving the blonde model with a wet cloth in his hand and a warm, amused smile on his face as he opted to take a seat on the bench the other two had abandoned to watch the spectacle. _Well, in these two idiots case, first aid care can wait for a while, I guess._


	4. It's Britney, bitch!

**Based on Bakagamisexual's headcannon on Tumblr: _Kagami tends to sing old Britney's songs while doing laundry or dishes, so frequently that Aomine knows the songs by heart at this point, and had caught himself singing along._**

**I just couldn't help myself and I know it sucks but it erupted by itself at 2am and why the heck not, right?**

**(Sorry for the double alert, I spotted something I needed to change haha)**

* * *

**It's Britney, bitch!**

A soft warm breeze dances in from the opened window-door that leads to Kagami's balcony where said man is putting some laundry to dry, taking advantage of the blinding summer sun as Aomine lazily watches him, stretched out on the couch under the blissful A/C.

The almost rhythmic pattern the unusually smiling red-head follows attempts to lull him to sleep, while at the same time keeps him awake. The tanned basketball player is well known for his lecherous side after all, and there is no way he's missing on the perfect image of Kagami's muscular butt everytime he bends down to grab a new piece of clothing from the basket.

At one point, the Seirin player accidentally drops the T-shirt he's about to hang, the action followed by an 'Ooops' and a quiet chuckle before he bends over lower to get it. Aomine fixes his cursory glance on him avidly, humming , and later even faintly singing, along a spontaneous song in his mind, unconsciously triggered by the other male.

"_Hmmm… hm hm hm hmmm… I played with your heart…. got lost in the game….Oh, baby, baby~"_

He catches himself getting more and more into it as the chorus progresses and stops abruptly, quite surprised with himself.

"Aomine, you know Britney Spears too? I've been singing her old songs a lot lately, don't really know why, but aren't they great?" –The red head turns his head and addresses him with a grin so sweet and full of teeth Aomine almost becomes one with the couch he is splayed along. Embarrassed for being caught singing and from his lover's smile, he turns to what both do best. Get angry to hide it.

"How can I not know it?! That's exactly it, you've been singing them so damn much lately I probably know them by heart by now!" – he growls.

Kagami has the decency (in Aomine's opinion) to at least change his face color and look a little embarrassed himself, looking down at the floor, feet fidgeting in place.

The Touo ace breathes a deep sigh and waves his hand a bit. "Sorry, it's okay. I actually like hearing you sing and especially dance around the kitchen, heh" –Aomine smirks and Kagami's face turns three shades redder than before.

"I just wish you'd sing a…. different type sometimes, I guess?"- he finishes, before grabbing a hold of a nearby sports magazine and leafing through it.

Kagami hums noncommittally at that and goes back to his task, almost finished by then. With an evil smirk of his own, hidden as he is facing the other way, he quietly starts humming a new melody.

Caught off-guard yet again, Aomine starts mumbling the new lyrics.

"…_lucky… she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinki- _WHAT THE FUCK?! You bastard, stop it!"

"Awww, don't worry Ahomine, I _love _hearing your sultry voice while you sing around the house too"

Ahh~, revenge is sweet, and Kagami has always had quite the sweet tooth.

The cat-like male harrumphes a bit, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looks the other way, magazine forgotten in favor for his small tantrum.

**oOoOo**

Needless to say, Kagami was too amused to let his latest discovery go to waste and so he experimented from time to time around the house. He learnt Aomine had better memory than everyone gave him credit for, since he had practically sung from 'Baby, one more time' to one of her "latest" songs, 'Womanizer'.

Kagami had even gone as far as to temporarily set Aomine's ringtone to 'Toxic', getting an unexpected free show from the other male after the tanned teen had opted to ignore Satsuki's call and let it ring while he was on the shower.

The Seirin ace really regretted not grabbing his camera on time.


	5. Obliviousness

**Hi~**

**Same warnings and disclaimer apply.**

**Raising the rating to M just in case for 'strong' language and suggestive theme? I don't wanna get in trouble. Not lemon or whatever you wanna call it yet though. Sorry about that**

* * *

**Obliviousness**

"HAH! In your faces! And that makes my win number…. Whatever the number, I've won every game up until now so there's no need to keep count" – Aomine pumped his fist in the air while smirking over his right shoulder at the teens behind him.

The summer dusk light bathed the street basketball court and its users in a soft orange light, each body in a different level of exhaustion: Kuroko lay on the bench to the side of the court with a wet towel over his eyes, having given up on trying to keep up with the other three male's monstrous stamina long ago; Kise had been the second one to retire from the game, leaving the two basketball idiots to tire themselves out to their heart's content, and had taken a seat on the floor next to the bench while using it as a support for his back.

And by then, Kagami was resting his hands on his knees, panting as much as the arrogant teen in front of him while sending him a murderous glare that seemed to slip off of Aomine like a banana peel, him being uncaring as usual, and even amused by it.

"What, Kagami, tired already? I wasn't even trying!"

"Shut up, you lying bastard, I know we put you in a tight spot more than once! In fact, Kise almost got you good!"

The blue-haired teen paused and his face fell for a split second before another cocky smirk regained its rightful place at the bottom of his face. "That doesn't change the outcome, I won every game"

"Argh!"

"Okay, that's enough for today, otherwise we'll have to tie a rope to Aomine-kun's ankle to keep him down on the ground" – The familiar monotone voice drifted from the side as Kuroko sat up on the bench.

"Oy, Tetsu! What do you mean by that!" – came the indignant reply.

"Aominecchi's is getting such an inflated ego that Kuroko fears you might start floating up like a balloon any time now~" – Kise answered with a sly smile of his own before standing up as well and turning to start packing his things in his sports bag.

"Heh, is that jealousy I hear? At least I can back up my ego with something, ya know?" - The unusually tanned Japanese boy bounced the ball in his hand for a bit before catching it with the back of his hand and making it flow through the whole length of his arm, around the back of his neck and down the other stretched out arm to his index finger, which then he lifted so the very tip would hold the ball with perfect balance. The speed and smoothness of movement used made the ball look like an extension of his own body.

"Show-off. You know I can now do that too, right, Aominecchi? Since I can make a perfect copy of it and all that." - The blonde cocked slightly his hip to the side and narrowed his cat-like eyes a bit, already visualizing the moves needed to accomplish the trick while adjusting them to his own body. _Will have to consider the difference in muscle, the length of the arm and nails… Ah,speaking of length, I should also be mindful of the length of my hair since it's a bit longer and might alter the trajectory. Might be good to lower my head forward a few inches more than Aominecchi did just in case… Right arm higher, right shoulder down to receive it and then up again, left arm shouldn't be too low so the ball won't get too fast and I lose control of it. To make the ball stop at the very end I shou-_

"Yep, but you'd still be copying the awesome me."

Kise stared at Aomine with a blank expression before turning to Kuroko, looking for any kind of support. The other teen just shrugged and shook his head from side to side in a clear message of 'incorrigible' before the red-headed male that had been catching his breath exploded a few meter away, not being able to handle the other's arrogance.

"Aomine, you're insufferable sometimes! Actually, not sometimes, all the time. You're an all-time pain in the ass!" - He huffed.

"Oh? A pain in the ass, you say?" – Aomine dropped the ball from his finger just to get back to bouncing it a bit while changing his target to the boy that had spoken, still with the seemingly permanent smirk on his face but a particular new spark in his eyes. – "Who's ass are we talking about, yours? But then, how would you know that? Maybe you're interested in _that_? I assure you, my technique is very good but pain would be inevitable seeing how very… _gifted _I am, and not only for basketball."

Kagami's eyebrows shot up so high they were practically invisible during the split second he took to recompose himself. Letting a smirk of his own draw itself along his jaw, he narrowed his eyes and promptly answered the taunt.

"And I thought you were called a 'dick' for your obvious angelic behavior… I see, I see. Just you wait, Ahomine, you're so going down one of these days and then you won't have anything to boast about."

"Heh, maybe, but for now I have bitches like you to go down _on me._Not like you can really take it, seeing how out of breath you are. Too much for the little tiger? I get it, I'm such a monster after all…" Aomine mocked now on Kagami's face, the distance separating them seemingly consumed by the flames of their heated words.

"Hah! Seeing how much of a show-off you are in basketball, anyone would think you're actually trying to over compensate for something else, don't you think? Maybe for a… _little something _down there?"

"Wanna see just how 'little' it is, Bakagami? I'll show you!" Aomine half-laughed, half-growled, roughly pushing the other ace against the iron net surrounding the court and grabbing at it with one hand besides the other's head. Both males locked eyes, sneering at each other until movement below their waist level drew the red-head's attention away. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO TAKE IT OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU AHOMINE?!" The blue-haired teen had taken hold of the front of his basketball shorts and was dangerously lowering them bit by bit, the basket ball long forgotten.

"Of course, didn't I say so?" – Aomine now spoke centimeters away from Kagami's lips, making Kagami throw his head back against the fence in an attempt to gain a little more distance, being trapped as he was. Aomine lowered his eyes, passing over the lips he was practically touching to the other's neck, appreciating the bobbing adam's apple. - "C'mon, I know you wanna see. Maybe I'll even throw in a free touch? Now that'll give _you_ something to boast about, having touched the great Aomine Daiki's dick." – He whispered, now with his mouth near the other's ear.

"Wouldn't you be the one to feel honored? I mean, getting me to touch your junk is the highest honor you could get in your pathetic life. Maybe you're the one who wants to go down on me after all and get a little hands-on time, hm?" – Kagami whispered right back in the ear presented to him by the Aomine's head position.

"Well, if you're offering so kindly, I definitely have a place in mind I wanna try fondling and that is your delicious-looking a-"

"EHEM"

Suddenly startled, both males sharply turned their heads in the direction of the sound. There stood a cross-armed Kuroko, with the ever-expressionless face if not with a slight annoyed look to it; and a mortified Kise, who was torn between covering his face or fanning himself.

As if burnt, Aomine jumped back and Kagami spluttered. "K-Kuroko! Kise! You were there? Don't do that, you bastards, almost scared me to death!"

"Y-Yeah! Tetsu, Kise, you idiots!"

"Kurokocchi… Are they actually serious right now?"

"Yes, Kise-kun. They completely forgot we were here."

* * *

**Prompt by ****bakagamisexual**** (Tumblr):**

_**A fic where aokaga is openly flirting, what I mean is no Maji Tenshi Kagamin or Ahomine that don't know what they're doing, but a kagami that does it on purpose and an Aomine that can see what's happening and responds in the same way.**_

_**Bonus if their team or outsiders are like the fuck? are these guys aware they're in public?**_

**I obviously changed it a bit, since it's Aomine the one that starts the flirting and Kagami the one that answers...**

**I read this prompt a while back and an idea starting forming by itself. I wouldn't call it 'flirting' per se, and I totally failed at this, especially since English is not my first language, but I struggled so freaking much with this piece of sh*t and the few… "innuendos" or double-meanings I could remember that I thought, why not post it anyway? **

**I'm sorry it sucks, as usual**

**I haven't even checked the spelling or grammar yet… If you see anything, do tell me.**

**Oh, I'm Spanish so if you feel more comfortable with it, you're welcome to leave your reviews in that language.**

**Hope you enjoyed anyways! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and all that stuff up until now, much appreciated. **


End file.
